


Story Of The Undead

by PolishPumpkinQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Necromancer Harry Potter, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolishPumpkinQueen/pseuds/PolishPumpkinQueen
Summary: No one expected Harry Potter to be this odd. Quiet boy with no need of talking to people. No need of comfort or love from others. Some said he was broken. He preferred talking to animals and sometimes to himself. Little did they know his oddness could bring the world to its knees. Oh, and he can talk to dead people. Everyone has something, right?
Relationships: Death/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Severus Snape
Comments: 33
Kudos: 409





	1. Chapter 1

He never had friends. He never had family.

He didn't know what happened to his parents. His aunt said they died in a car accident. But he was smart. He knew she was lying.

He was extraordinary he told himself. But not in the ordinary eyes. He could feel power drumming under his skin, dancing with heart, singing with soul, embracing his mind.

Or maybe he was this energy locked inside this strange body like a shield so no one would know that it is.

Boring his life was. So he started searching for companions. There were loads of them. Bees, butterflies, dogs, cats, wild birds but Harry's favourite were snakes. The fact he could speak their language just made him believe in being something more than a slave for his so called family.

And then one day came letter. From school of Wichcraf and Wizardry. The school for extraordinary people. Just like him.

**~¤~¤~¤~**

  
Hagrid was very helpful. Kinda distracted but really nice. Harry had opportunity to see what his upbringing was supposed to be, to look like. And then he felt the need to know everything about everything just to stay in this magic world forever. And never again with the Dursleys.

So he bought nearly half of the bookstore and bag with shrinking charm on it. He put all the belongings there. Clothes, quills, potions ingredients and some sweets. He went to Leaky Cauldron and stayed in one of the rooms till 1st of September.

For the first time that he could remember he was getting proper meals and enough of sleep in actual room.

And he never felt more alive.

**~¤~¤~¤~**

Platform 9 and 3/4 was something. Something loud and chaotic. Harry hated loud noises and loud people. He preferred them dead. It was easier to talk to dead somehow. He used to spend he's free time in old Stull Cementery next to his primary school.

Harry blocked out the yells and laughing. He saw loads of people. Errr, scratch that. Wizards and witches. Whole families gathering just to say goodbye to the new student of Hogwarts. He wasn't jealous really. He saw his mom a cuple of times as well his dad. It was hard to summon them he thinks that someone is manipulating or blocking his magic. He's feeling something pressing on his core. He needs to make healing appointment in Gringots. Goblins are very powerful and they won't have a problem with finding out what's wrong with him.

He walked into the Hogwarts Express. He found one empty compartment and sat down. He took out his book about rare potions written in Parseltongue by one of Salazar Slytherin's children. Sadly his reading was interrupted by some red head ape walking through the door without knocking first.

"Hey, mate. I'm searching for Harry Potter. Have you seen him?"

The boy obviously didn't see his scar.

What.

A.

Relief.

"Excuse me, who exactly are you?"

"I'm Ron Weasley. I'm from the Light family. Because everyone know that Dark families suck and they deserve to die"

"Ah I see" Okay, arrogant prat without any knowledge about politics or history. "And why are you searching for Harry Potter?"

"Oh you know Headmaster Dumbeldore told me that I have to become friends with him so Light families could be more powerful. Also, he's so popular so he has to be my friend"

"No I haven't seen him"

"Oi Weasley go be poor somewhere else" Said boy with steel eyes and slick light hair.

So a Malfoy then.

"Malfoy. You and your family should be in Azkaban"

"At least I have brain of my own and enough dignity to live in a proper house"

"If you wanna shout then go find another compartment" said Harry ending their fight clearly annoyed by loud noises.

"It's alright I was going to find my friend Harry Potter" said Ron and went away.

"Prick" mumbled Harry under his breath.

"Agreed"

"So what would be your name?"

"Oh I'm nobody really"

"I'm Draco Malfoy" said blond sticking his hand out.

"Harry Potter" answered dark one shaking his hand.

"So what do you think Dumb-As-Door, oh no wait sorry, Dumbledore?"

"I have a feeling we're gonna be best friends"


	2. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorting. Hogwarts. Excitement.   
> Also snake.

Hogwart Express arrived at its destination.

Harry put good of his robes in his head so it would hide his scar. He took his belongings and walked with Draco off the train.

Hagrid told them to hop into dark gloomy-looking carriages. When he come closer he saw them. Oh they were truly majestic.

"Hi there" said Harry petting Thestral's nuzzle. "You're a beauty, aren't you?"

"Harry darling, who are you talking to?" Asked Draco.

"Oh you don't see them. Sorry I forgot sometimes that I'm not definition of normal" he said with a smirk and went to another horse.

"Only those who witnessed death at least once can see Thestrals but believe me that they have specific aesthetics"

"Whose-"

"My parents died protecting me. Weirdly enough I understood what happened"

"Does it upset you? I mean talking about it?"

"Oh not at all. Death is my best friend"

Draco didn't really know how to respond to that. After all Harry was sarcastic drama queen with good looks. He decided to drop the topic and just sit in the carriage.

Harry stared talking about muggleborns in muggle orphanages.

"I don't really think it's a good idea" said Harry "There should be some magical orphanages so the secret about our community stays secret"

"I see your point. I don't like muggleborns all that much but I image they would feel different than the rest of the children"

"Exactly" said Harry throwing his hands in the air. "They feel less important or like freaks and they don't know that they have been gifted by Lady Magic"

They were so consumed by the talk they didn't even notice that carriage stopped infront of the doors of the school.

**~~~~**

"Are you scared?"

"Of what?"

"Getting in the wrong house"

"There is no wrong house Draco don't be ridiculous" said Harry rolling his eyes. "And I think that my parents won't be disappointed in me being in Slytherin"

"You want to be in Slytherin?"

"Yeah I would love to. I think I'm cunning enough. I mean I tricked you into being friends with me"

"You didn't trick shit" said Draco punching Harry's shoulder. "Also how would you know that about your parents? I mean-"

"Oh look were going in the Great Hall" said dark haired boy. "Promise me something"

"What?"

"That no matter in which house we end up we'll still be friends"

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

**~~~~**

Standing in a crowd of first-years wasn't really that bad for Harry. It were the noises that pissed him off. All that high-pitched squeals from girls. He never had much female friends. He wasn't used to it.

"I have to learn how to control my senses" he thought.

"Malfoy, Draco"

The hat didn't even touch his head.

"Slytherin"

Harry showed him thumbs up.

"Potter, Harry"

He could feel the stares on him when he walked to the stroll. The hat touched his head.

"Why hello there. Could you let me in?"

"Oh sorry" said boy letting his mental boundaries fall. "Force of habit"

"Oh I don't mind, really. I must say it's quite impressive" said hat. "It's a little gloomy in here tho"

"Well it's the pain of necromancer. Always thinking about the Death"

"Your life must be interesting"

"More intresting than being a hat that I can tell"

"Magic hat mind you"

"So where you're gonna put me?" asked young student grinning.

"Oh I know exactly were to put sarcastic little shit like you" said hat with smirk with its voice. "Better be Slytherin!"

Silence ringed through the room. Students could hear Dumbledor's coughs when he choked on his lemon drop.

Harry smirked to himself when Slytherin table started clapping wildly. Dark light shined in his eyes.

So he was a Potter but that didn't mean he was scared little lamb. That he had to prove. Oh they all will be surprised.

"Looks like we're on the same team"

"You're not gonna get rid of me that easy Dray"

"Dray?"

"Yup"

Blond sighed and pointed to people next to him.

"This is Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini"

"What's up?" Harry waved his hand. Smiles ans some giggles answered him.

He sat when Dumbledor stared talking. Young wizard felt someone staring at him. It was Defense Against Dark Arts Professor he met at Leaky Cauldron.

Their eyes locked and Harry felt intensive pain in his scar. He tasted blood and heard screams. He didn't know this but his eyes turned red for a second.

Then someone shook him.

"Harry you okay?" Silver orbs inspecting his. "You're pale as snow" said Draco.

"No, I'm uh-um, I'm okay just a headache"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. Absolutly. 100 procent" murmured boy ignoring Malfoy's obvious disbelief.

"Look guys Twinklefuck finished his speech" said Pansy flipping her hair.

"Thank Merlin" groaned Harry.

"Hey Pansy why do you call him Twinklefuck?" asked Blaise "Don't get me wrong I hate him too but how did you come up with this?"

"Oh, oh lemme guess, lemme guess" said Harry suddenly nearly knocking over Draco. "It's because of this fucking twinkle bullshit in his eyes. Like he thinks he's clever and it's so so annoying you just want to punch that satisfaction out of him?"

"Yass, it's so fucking frustrating" Pansy declared and high-fived Potter.

"My God, his smirk is making my skin itch" said Blaise dramatically scratching his hand for the effect.

"Looks like we have to go to the dormitory now" said Draco smiling at his friend's attitudes.

**~~~~**

Halls of Hogwarts were enormous with moving paintings on the walls. Doungeons were dark and little gloomy but Harry liked that atmosphere.

His attention bought painting with snake nest. He made a mental note to talk to them later.

Slytherin students made circle in the room. In the middle stood Professor Snape looking serious and angry at the same time. He gave a speech about unity and solidarity of Slytherin house. Explained the school rules twice and warned people about pranking other houses. It's not like they couldn't prank. They could. But they had to be careful not to get caught. This brought smirk on Harry's face.

He did some research on Potion Master. So when rest of student when to theirs dormitory he walked to teacher.

"Professor, I hope my question doesn't make you uncomfortable. I know that you were friends with my mom and I was wondering if you could tell me something about her?"

"What do you mean Potter?" asked Snape with a scowl "Don't tell me you know nothing about your parents"

"Unfortunately I know close to nothing. I know that they were in Gryffindor. But that's about it. You see I've been living with aunt Petunia" Harry leaned closer whispering "and apparently she gets war flashbacks when she hears word magic" said boy chuckling.

"Ah I see. That explains it" said Professor with tiny smile and understanding tone. "Come to my office friday evening we will discuss your upbringing and I'll tell you something about Lily. Alright?"

"Sounds great. Thank you Professor"

"Now go to bed. You don't want to lose any points tomorrow, do you?" Snape said in fake angry voice.

"No Professor, goodnight"

Couple minutes later Harry laid on his very own new bed. Feeling of satisfaction as well as happiness washing all over him. On his tummy was Ostium, little black zombie snake with gold eyes that has been brought back to life by him.

His venom have updated a little bit after the "necromancy ritual gone wrong". So a bit of Harry's magic mixed up with snake's venom making it more powerful. That's way Ostium looked more dead than alive. With all missing pieces but still functioning like a normal snake. Eating and hissing.

 _§Why are you so smug?§_ asked Ostium blinking at Harry.

 _§I'm just happy and I can't wait for what's to come§_ wizard smiled and closed his eyes.

 _§I'm happy for you Harrykins, honestly. But you have to stop wiggling so I can have some proper sleep§_ Dark-haired boy huffed at that. _§And so should you. C'mon I'm gonna sing you a song§_

He know what to expect but still lullaby about eating a micewas pretty ridiculous. Not that he didn't like it. Ostium was quite qood at mother-henning him. So he just let melody take him to the relam of Morpheus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter is done.  
> I'm so happy.  
> As always lemme know what you think about it.  
> I'm sorry for all the mistakes. I'm really trying.  
> Have a good day y'all,  
> Bye-bye


	3. Chapter 3

Harry dreamed about something. He couldn't remember what it was but he had a feeling of belonging. It was there looming over him like a big dark shadow. Only that shadow seemed friendly. Powerful and scary? Yes, absolutely. But he didn't feel threaten by it.

Potter woke up refreshed after good night sleep. His heart bit with rhythm to Hogwart's magic around him.

While waiting for his friends he made his way to snake painting.

§Hi y'all. How are you doing today?§ he asked while petting Ostium.

§A speaker? Who are you?§ gray one came closer.

§Greg are you blind? Can't you see the scar?§ blue-ish snake scolded the other.

§Potter? But Martha how can he speak? He's not Salazar's descendant§

§I have completely no idea. Also I would appreciate if you two didn't tell anyone about my ability. I just wanna keep this a secret. It'll be pretty helpful for me, I guess§ Ostium slid out of a collar and leaned to have closer look on the painting.

§Greetings fellow brother and sister. My name is Ostium and Harry is my friend and my master. It's his magic that brought me back and made me who I am now§

§So a Necromancer and Parslemouth, huh? That's awesome§ hissed Greg showing his fangs as a parody of smile.

§Well there's always a price§ Harry looked around. §I've gotta go but we'll talk to you some other time. Have nice day§ Ostium waved tip of his tail.

§Bye§

§See ya§

"Oh man I don't understand how can you be so energetic. Did you even sleep?" Whined Draco rubbing his eyes with fist.

"I'm gonna sleep when I'm dead" Potter chuckled at his own joke.

"I don't get your humour. And I'm really trying"

They reached the Great Hall and sat at Slytherin table. Malfoy started eating some pancakes and Harry decided that Hogwarts food was the best food he's ever tried. Well not that he had a chance to eat in different places with his family being allergic to any kind human rights when it came to him. Anyway he wanted to check out the kitchens. He's just gotta find someone who knows the castle from the fun side.

"So where's the rest of our little sneaky group?"

"They like to sleep a little bit longer" answered blond deep in thought. His face was blank with empty look like he couldn't believe he actually had to live his life. Even if it means waking up. "I don't blame them. I would love to get back to my comfy bed"

"Would it help if I told you one of my many secrets?"

"Mmmhm" was muted by a cup of tea.

"I'm a Necromancer"

Draco spilled green tea all over pancakes. He looked with disbelief at his plate and then at his friend.

"What in hell?"

"No I'm not kidding. I felt need to tell you because you're my friend"

"Well thanks for telling me this" said boy after a minute of silence. "I appreciate it and I won't tell anyone if you don't want it. Also next time don't drop that kind of shit from nowhere, okay?" Malfoy took another sip of tea feeling a lot more alive than five minutes before.

"Oh, alright" said the boy-who-lived with smile. "Also I'm Parselmouth and I have this cool zombie snake. See?"

Dray spilled green tea for the second time. Coughing violently he tried to ask questions. Potter just patted him on the back explaining everything.

"So I don't really know why I'm Parselmouth. I just I'm, I guess. Although I am curious about it myself. I will find out eventually. Somehow. Ostium here is a little snake that I brought to life after his death by the hands of some bully ugly kid. Necromancy is dark magic but it has it's rules that are, unfortunately, complicated. I'm not gonna tell you everything. But there has to be balance in the universe. There's a lot of ways how that balance can be made. But I was fiorious back then. I couldn't think straight. Let's just say the kid didn't make it. And one on could find him or his body for months" Harry took a bite of sausage and gulp of his strawberry tea. "I wasn't really skilled in this branch of magic so I fucked some shit up and my magic made Ostium's venom stronger. Also he's missing parts. But he's feeling and functioning normally. So that's a plus"

"I'm need a while to proces this bullshit" Draco blinked rapidly a couple of times too much and realization hit him. "You motherfucker. Those death jokes. They all make sense now"

"You gotta admit they are pretty funny when you know the truth"

"Yes and also they're stupid" he slapped his friend's arm. "That's stupid. You're stupid. Stop being stupid"

"Alright, alright. Stop hitting me. We have to go anyways for a potion class. I guess rest of the gang will join us sometime?"

"Yep. They will grab some junk food that they took from homes and we will meet next to potion class"

"Great. Hey can I be stupid in potion class?" Asked scarred boy.

"Absolutely not" answered blond looking at his spongy wet pancakes in sadness.

"But I think Snape likes me"

"That's the stupidest thing I've heard from you today"

First lesson of potion ever and they had it with Gryffindors. That was way to easy. Mainly because Snape hates every house beside Slytherin. He also hates children. There will be blood and tears. Harry couldn't wait.

He sat with Draco of course. He already read his potion book so he wasn't really scared.

Professor walked to classroom with his robes blowing behind him. It made him look like a bat. Then he started his famous speech.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is  
magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the minds, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put the stopper in death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach"

He took a look at certain redhead that wasn't paying attention.

"It's showtime" thought Harry as he watched Snape coming closer to the boy without him even noticing.

"Weasley! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Uh um I don't know Professor"

Some bushy-haired girl raised her hand.

"Let's try again. Weasley, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know" he said getting angry.

That girl, Gronger? Grengor?, raised her second hand and then stared bouncing on the chair.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Harry could literally feel the smugness radiating from Professor.

The girl stood up throwing her hand in the air and making weird faces at Snape.

"I don't know and I don't care" student nearly shouted. "Why don't ya ask that bushy nerd? It seems to me she might know watcha talking about"

This made some people clap (Gryffindor) and laugh (also Gryffindor). Slytherins just smirked and watched with concentration.

"This is what I was talking about. Dunderheads. Didn't even open a book. Because you know what is a book right Weasley?" Ron got red when he heard people laughing at him. "Gryffindor loses 70 points for your cheek. Good job. And you" He pointed at bushy witch. "Sit down and stop being a clown" That effectively shut her up. Old snake walked across class smiling. He looked into green eyes.

"Let's see. Potter. Show him how it's done"

"Alrighty" said Harry looking smug. He looked at redhead like he was a total idiot. Which he was. "So for your information, you ignorant bitch, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite"

"Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" Asked Potion Master looking at the lion students. He walked back to his desk and saw Potter sending him a wink. It made him smirk against his will.

They started making Cure for Boils. It was easy enough for the first years. Waiting for his potion to stir Harry acknowledged his surondings. He saw blue-ish light on one of the clsudrons. And then he saw a ghost. Sitting on table.

And that was perfectly normal. He could look into different planes of existence. So of course he could see dead. But the fact that some student died in the school didn't help him with making his potion.

He finished his work and gave it to the Professor. The ghost dude waved at him. He waved back and pointed at his wrist and crossing his arms saying that it wasn't good time and he will be back to have a conversation with him. No one noticed this. All of the students were busy working.

Well there was Snape that wasn't busy scolding children at that moment. So he saw this and acted like he didn't. They will talk about it on Friday.

_

Something. Something. Ouch. Bitch how are you our teacher? Something boring. Ouch.

Those headaches were getting worse. And that turban guy was supposed to teach them important stuff. Like what the hell. Whole classroom stunk of garlic. And that fucking stutter was driving everyone nuts.

Harry couldn't help but notice that Professor's aura was somewhat weak. He needs to keep an eye on this man. There is something wrong with that guy apart from stutter of course.

The lack of knowledge he possessed was also a problem. How will they learn? Quirrell talked a lot about vampires. Well only about vampires. He seemed terrified by them.

Even blind would see that Quirrell wasn't a teaching material. Dumbledor was a prick but he wasn't that stupid. If it was some plan then he isn't going to fall for it.

Harry sighed. Maybe universe hates him. Just a little bit.

"Did you understand anything from that lesson?" Asked Draco dramatically.

"Nope. But at least we have books to study from"

"If I hear one more thing about vampires and garlic I'm gonna kill somebody" growled Pansy tugging at her hair.

"Oh I would eat some steak with garlic" murmured Daphne.

"I thought we're gonna learn something. And honestly I feel so attacked. Dark Arts are my favorite subject" Theo said making his voice high and stupid.

"Well too bad our teacher sucks" said Harry and Draco at the same time. They looked at each other and started chuckling.

"Well to bad it's Defence Against Dark Arts and not just Dark Arts. It would be much more intresting" hummed Blaise.

"Agreed" said literally everyone.

They've walked on the training grounds. Gryffindors waiting for flying lesson. Weasley was standing in the middle of the group of lions bragging about his skills. Then he turned to some plump looking kid.

"Whatcha got there Neville?" He pointed to orb the boy clutched in hand.

"Oh this? It's uh Remembrall. My grandma send me"

"Oh oh can I see it?" He asked with fake enthusiasm.

Neville didn't have time to answer. Ron just snatched the Remembrall from his hand and laughed.

"Give it back! Give it back!" He shout through the tears. He tried to take his present but Ron was taller than him and he kept the orb from boy's reach.

"Give Longbottom what's his"

Gryffindors stopped laughing. Everyone looked at Harry.

"Why don't you make me, Potter?"

"I could do that or you could save yourself an embarrassment and give Neville his Remembrall"

"Oh okay. I will put it somewhere safe. Like a tree" said Ron and grabbed old school broom.

"If you want that orb you have to catch me first" redhead screemed from air.

"Harry, don't" said Draco but it was already too late. Harry grabbed random broom from the ground.

He kicked off and felt wind blowing on his face, combing his hair.

Weasley was shocked that Harry actually accepted a challenge. He quickly masked his surprise.

"Bet you won't catch it!" Gryffindor screamed tossing ball far but Harry knew it was coming.

He didn't think. He just let go of his power. He felt free. And despite of his dark dead nature he felt alive. He felt his heart pounding from excitement. Every fiber of his body screamed.

And then he felt himself catching the orb and flying down to give it back to its rightful owner.

One minute he feels at peace and next it's all gone.

"Thank you so so much" said Longbottom taking Remembrall with glee.

"Yeah no problem. Next time Weasley bullies you come to me or my friends for help" said Boy-Who-Lived putting his hand on Gryffindor's shoulder.

"Rea-Really?" The question was quiet. Full of hope and innocence.

"Yep, really"

"Now, Mister Potter. I think we have to talk" the low voice of Severus Snape cut through the bonding moment.

_

Turns out Professor didn't really mind him breaking the rules. He looked angry at training grounds but really it was just for the show. When they were finally alone he looked at Harry and smiled.

"Looks like you're gonna be much more of a help than I thought you would be"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Squeaked boy suddenly scared. Potion Master just rolled his eyes fondly.

"Calm down you cretin. I won't kill you" he waltz to the DADA classroom leaving confused necromancer in the hallway.

Then he emerged with some guy. Tall with short black hair and blue eyes.

"This is Marcus Flint. He's Capitan of Slytherin Team. And now kinda your boss" said Snape watching realisation hit older student.

"Wait. Really?"

"Mhmm" Professor murmured looking with half-closed eyes at very confused Potter. "Mister Flint meet Harry your brand new Seeker"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassup y'all.  
> New chapter. Really proud of myself.  
> I'm sorry if there are some mistakes.  
> Lemme know watcha think.  
> Also, I know that first years arrived to Hogwarts by boats but I needed to include Thestrals as fast as I could. Also boats suck XD  
> I know there is a mess. With lessons and places and people. But I'm making the story as I go. I have this plan and some main points that I want to write but the rest is pretty much improv.  
> The Snape's speech from potion lesson is original one. I couldn't let myself change it. It was too beautiful. Also the three question are the original.  
> One other thing. Yes, I'm planning to make Weasley twins kind of big brothers to Harry.  
> Have a good day,  
> Bye


	4. Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft Snape. We need him.   
> Harry tells part of his story.   
> He needs love. He needs acceptance. He's scared that he's not gonna get those.

Screams. Green light. Thump of falling body. Flashes. He was scared. Of dying. And that's perfectly normal. Even for a necromancer.

His childhood memories mixed with moments from horror movies. Zombies, soulless clones and fucking clowns.

He liked watching them but sometimes he got nightmares. And it was a little bit stupid.

More screams. High pitched ringing in his ears. Sobs of a woman. His mom. Crashing. Hissing.

An ocean of blood trying to cover him up. To drown him. And he has no choice. He can't move. He can't try to save his life.

Ocean swallows him whole. He can't breath. His lungs filled with blood.

He woke up all sweaty shaking trying to clear head.

He couldn't remember how but he found himself standing at the door of Professor Snape's private rooms.

He's hand started knocking. But he didn't think. Body moving on auto-pilot too confused to decide what is real and what is not.

Door opened.

"What the fu-" Severus noticed who was standing infront of him. "Harry what's wrong? You're sweaty. Uh, I'm gonna regret this, come on in"

Potter sat at the couch. His fists closing and opening. Sweat stopped dropping from his brow but he was still shaking.

"Bad dream?" Asked Professor putting tea on the coffe table next to boy.

Potter just nodded.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Most of it wasn't really a dream. Just mom screaming, thuding, breaking, crying and this green light from Avada Kedavra curse I assume" Voice steady even though his body wasn't. Boy-Who-Lived tried to find peace some anchor that would keep him in this reality.

Snape sat next to the kid with unbearable pain in his dark eyes.

"So you remember that night?" He murmured giving Harry a blanket.

"It's more of a repressed memory. It flasses through my mind when I'm sleeping or unconscious but usually there is that shadow" Smile creeped on his face. "It protects me from nightmares. I don't really know what it is but I feel save when it's around"

"Wha-, wait wait hold on a minute" said teacher holding his tea in mid-air. "You've been unconscious? When, what happened?"

"Weren't we supposed to talk on Friday?" He saw dark look Severus send him. "Oh, alright. So you can probably guess that my relatives didn't like me that much"

Man hummed looking at his student trying to see the emotions boy tried to hide.

"There was Dudley. He was A class douchebag rotten spoiled by his parents. He and his friends liked to beat me every chance they got. It's a blessing I can run fast when I have to" he took sip of green tea and continued. "His parents, uh-um they weren't any different. They used to starve me and beat me. Made me their servant by the time I was five years old. Cleaning, cooking, taking care of garden. Too bad I couldn't even see what I was doing"

Potion Master looked composed and calm but in his eyes was fire. His fists closed thight. Jaw clenched.

"Did they buy you glasses with right prescription?"

"They didn't buy me glasses. They kinda stole old pair from neighbor"

Head of the Slytherin House was seeing red with white noise in his ears. He felt small hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry too much about me, Professor. I'm used to taking care of myself. Anyways could we not talk about this now?"

"Of course" left Snape's mouth on his own, too surprised to see anything else.

"Although I'm curious.Who placed me at Dursleys?"

"Dumbledor" man growled low, feeling of protectiveness hit him hard.

"May I sleep here tonight Professor?" His hopes where high. He could see that Severus cared about him for some reason. And apparently he had brain of his own. Looks like Dumb-Ass-Door will have problems with certain Slytherin.

Older wizard sighed. Those puppy-eyes should be illegal.

"Alright, I'm gonna find you pillow and Calming Draught"

"Thank you, sir"

**~¤~¤~¤~**

In the morning Snape found Harry curled in a ball hugging pillow like a teddy-bear. Blanket half-thrown on the floor.

And damn if it wasn't adorable. Severus felt his heart melt. Not that he would admit it.

He walked closer and put his hand on boy's shoulder and shook him lightly.

"Harry wake up" voice soft careful not to scare the kid.

"Mmmmmm five more minutes" whiny answer was muffled by a pillow.

"Do you want me to take points from Slytherin?" Asked man jokingly.

"Mmmm no"

"Then wake up"

"Alright" Potter sat on the couch and rubbed his eyes. Yawned and then grabbed his glasses.

"You told me that you don't see in those. Why do you keep them?"

"I don't know" he yawned again and straightened a little bit. "Force of habit, I guess. Aunt Petunia was furious when she saw me without them. She thought that I didn't care that they gave me them. In her opinion it made me a spoiled brat" he stopped talking when warm hand took away article from his nose.

"It doesn't really change anything. I'm still at the same level of blindness" murmured necromancer as he watched his teacher examine object closely.

"We need to get you some proper glasses. We're gonna go to Hogsmeade after your classes" hummed professor to himself. Then he looked at student. "I'm gonna tell rest of the teachers about your condition. Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, as I said they didn't really help me so nothing changed. Also, I will have Draco mother-henning me for whole day so I think I can manage"

"You're really strange. You know that?"

"Yeah it maybe because of the whole necromancy thing"

"A what"

So Harry spend about ten minutes explaining being a necromancer and parselmouth. He even showed him Ostium who was unfortunately asleep at that time.

"Sorry, he's lazy in the morning" he started tracing little black scales. "So, that's my story. I don't really know much more about myself"

"Well it certainly make sense. You've been strange kid. That worried your parents a bit. But now it makes sense"

"What? What do you mean I was strange?"

"We'll talk later. Now go, don't let your friends waiting" said Severus opening the door. One the other side stood his sneaky snake squad. They started saying at the same time.

"Harry what's wrong?"

"There you are"

"I thought something happend to you"

"You've been with Professor Snape this whole time?"

"Nice morning hair"

Potion Master just quirked his eyebrow at him in amusement.

"Can y'all just shut up. I'm already blind, don't wanna become deaf"

That did the job. They simply weren't ready for such a sassy remark.

"Come let's grab some breakfast. I'm starving"

"But you're in your pyjamas" said Theodore looking at black hoodie and shorts with theme of skeleton bones.

"I don't give a shit" mumbled boy half-asleep. "Come on" said waving his hand at them.

They looked at themselves.

"He barely ever does" Draco's statement was meet with hummes of agreement.

~¤~¤~¤~

Harry sat at the table with plate filled with pancakes. Nusing his coffee he thought about Snape's behavior towards him. He liked the feeling of being protected by someone physical. The Shadow was only in his dreams and he felt grateful for it but for the first time he needed something more. And there were people that wanted to give him what he needed.

He heard ruffling of the wings. Hedwig landed before him. She wasn't exactly an owl. So he broke the school rules, again. She was magic form of Spix's macaw, so a bird like in the Rio movie, but more awesome. While flying she's leaving flame-like trail in colors from light blue to vibrant green. First time he saw her she started singing so beautiful and Harry couldn't stop himself from buying her.

He took letter from her and fed her bacon. Then he smoothed her breast feathers while opening the letter.

It was from Groblins.

_"Dear Harrison James Potter,_

_We have set your new account and blocked all of those who stole from you._

_We await your visit on 15th of September at 17 o'clock._

_May your enemies fear your anger._

_Sincerely,_   
_The High Chief Of The Gringotts"_

Damn, it was hard to read without his glasses but he managed. Somehow.

New account? That's good. He can have some clean start. He needs to read more about law and politics. It's really important visit. They will show him his heritage and family tree. And since he knew shit about his goddamn parents it would be close to miracle to learn something.

Damn. He can't go by himself, there is no way the would let him. Last time he was at Diagon Alley he was still in London but now.

He could take one Thestral. Or just ask Snape to come with him. The man obviously liked him even though he tried to hide it.

Mmm feelings. Someone cared about him. He never would've thought that someone would give a shit about his mental and physical health. It was strange thing but he liked it.

What he didn't like was that enormous prat Ronald Weasly. Thank Merlin he didn't have to look at his stupid face on Herbology or History of Magic. Too bad Slytherins had Transfiguration with Gryffindors.

Lesson didn't even start and redhead was pissing everyone off already.

All students sat down except that one cretin. Harry sighed when he heard Weasley talk loudly with his friends. Finally some lion, that's a surprise, told him to shut up.

"Or what? Whatcha gonna do, eh? There's no Professor here"

"Are you sure about that Mister Weasley?" The cat sitting infront of the desk turned into teacher. She looked at lion with sour expression. "For your behavior Gryffindor loses 50 points"

Harry smirked and put his hand up.

"Yes Mister Potter?"

"Professor I was wondering if Transfiguration lessons include becoming an Animagus or that would be for an extra credit?"

Mcgonagall smiled and looked at Harry with glint of amusement in her eyes.

"I suppose it could be for an extra credit but only if you manage it before the end of third year. Do you understand it will be hard Mister Potter?"

"Yes Professor" said boy accepting his fate. "I sure do like a challenge"

"Oh, I hope so but now let's get back to the lesson. Today we will be turning match into a needle"

Harry was first to do that and Draco followed quickly. Teacher granted Slytherin 40 points. Dark-haired boy smiled when Weasley scowled at his work. He pushed silver needle into his finger breaking skin and drawing blood. Then shook his head with dark look in evergreen orbs.  
Soon the wizarding world will be surprised and changed forever.

**~¤~¤~¤~**

So he got new glasses. They were kinda square, black outside and white inside.

His brain stopped working. Seeing things so clearly. Every shape, every color. Tears filled his eyes. He sniffed chocking a sob when Severus looked at him in worry.

"It feels good to finally see"

Professor thanked the shop assistant and they exited the shop. Aside from normal glasses Snape got him special goggles for Qudditch.

"It's weird but good weird" young wizard said looking all around. "I mean now I can see more clearly colors of people's auras and ghosts of dead wizards and animals. And of course things on the normal plane of existence" boy heard teacher choke on air.

Despite the shook he didn't stop walking. It was nearly ridiculous but he believed Harry. He knew he was different, so different than other kids, so different than his parents. But Snape knew that Potter didn't mind that.

"I guess it will be hard at first to accustom myself to all of it. Heck it feels unreal. Everything so different but familiar. I hope it won't be too much. I mean to much information at the same time"

"What do you mean other planes of existence?"

"Well I can see the dead obviously but the Death itself is fair and dying is natural thing. Everybody dies in the end. So that bond to the Death allows us to see objects, people and animals in all different ways that show the truth about them" Harry looked at Professor who seemed surprised but also courious.

"For example if I got letter with manipulation charm on it I would be able to sense it and see the charm even tough it would be impossible for you. It's because the charm is visible in another plane" Potter looked at his hands. He could see all his teeny tiny scars. Then he looked at the sky and stared amazed by the shapes of the clouds.

"The planes of the existence are always here. Though explaining them is kind of hard. They're like the layers of the world. Each one has its own specific thing it shows. But together the make whole picture. On the second thought the part of seeing those layers depends on wizard or witch. Some necromancers are too weak to actually see dead, some can only sense it. And the plane of the dead is one of the many. I can see a couple of them. The more powerful I become and the more I experience the more layers I can see"

Severus kneeled and placed hands on the boy's shoulder. It was a lot of information but he knew little Harry and he felt that the kid wasn't ordinary wizard. All that weirdness wasn't scaring man away. He liked this little one because of his oddness.

"Whatever happens you can always come to me Harry. No matter what. I will always be there for you. Ghost, dead or bullies. Tell me, alright?"

"Okay, thank you Professor" he murmured. Tears shined anew in his eyes. He felt overwhelmed by the kind words of understanding. So he did only reasonable thing he could think of as a lonely, lost child that he was. He hid from all the world in Severus's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, whassup?  
> Happy that I finally finished this chapter.  
> Working on that father-son relatuon between Harry and Snape.  
> So sorry for the mistakes. I'm trying not to make them.  
> Also I know that Harrykins is a little bit vulgar. But you know he sees dead on a daily basis so I guess he gotta be savage.  
> Weasley twins are gonna come in some chapter. I don't really know when. I hope to write them in the next one.  
> Updates won't be fast.  
> Thank you for the kind words.  
> Have a good day,  
> Bye


	5. Gringotts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets twins. Snape is soft.   
> Harry is adorable. No one can say no to his puppy-dog eyes.

So the History class was ridiculous. The greatest boring to all boring. Professor started with Goblin Wars. Goblin Wars of all things. That happened in 18th century. Harry tought that he's gonna learn about the very beginning of wizarding world. Like the moment wizards noticed they have magic. He wanted to learn about their start. But no, let's hear about Goblin Wars.

Let's not ignore that their Professor is a fucking ghost.

If the guy couldn't even aknowegled his death then how he can notice that no one is learning anything from his monotonous monologue?

Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous.

And Harry, being a Necromancer, felt a tug in his gut. He could command his teacher to shut the hell up but was it really worth it? Mr. Binns didn't pay attention to students and Boy-Who-Lived could use that free lesson.

So he spent time thinking why the ghost couldn't sense him as a Necromancer. Maybe he wasn't powerful enough? Or was it that he didn't let himself distract from his beloved Goblin Wars?

No fricking idea.

Supposedly it was good for Harry. He didn't want his secret revealed to people (or ghosts) he didn't trust.

Speaking of ghosts. He could tell Bloody Baron about it. He was really intimidating and all the other ghosts respected him. They will find out fast anyways, they are after all, creatures of Dead Relam.

He shook his head making his hair fall into his eyes. He will do it. Just not now.

He saw Draco sitting and scowling at his Potion's notebook.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Weasley twins. They turned my coat neon blue" other boy didn't look up but his eyebrows scrunched even more.

"Did you go to the Mcgonagall?"

"No. I don't have any hard proof that they've done it" said Malfoy stabbing green apple with his quill.

Harry looked at pouting Darco.

"All righ I will talk to them" Blond looked at him surprised. "I mean how bad can they be?"

"Absolutely the worst. They belong in Hell"

"Stop being a Drama Queen, Draco. It will be fine"

"And if they prank you?"

"Don't worry. I'm bit of a prankster myslef"

"Yeah, I don't doubt that"

Harry just smiled at him showing his amusement. Then went to thinking about his ghostly situation.

Finally after all classes ended and Snape stopped fussing about his health Harry went to meet the twins.

Tickling a pear he opened the door and walked to the kitchen. He got himself some tea and biscuits. Thinking entire time about Hogwarts' ghosts. Ten minutes after he finished second biscuit he heard clashing and shouting and then he saw them.

A hurricane of chaos. Two elements of destruction. The main reasons why Snape had to fight a migraine every Friday.

George and Fred Weasley.

"You're probably wondering why I've wanted to see you" Harry said throwing his leg on the small table next to him.

"Why my my look at that-" said Fred.

"Little snake has an attitude" finished George.

Raven-haired laughed at them. They smiled but didn't let their guard down.

"Relax Gred, sit down Forge. I don't bite"

"You know our code-names-"

"But how, we might ask?"

"And why are you so happy to see us?"

Potter took sip of his tea as he tried to look at boys' souls. They've seemd bonded or linked at least.

"I don't really like your younger brother, he's a prat, but I don't have anything against you. I think you are pretty smart and I like your pranks but my friend, Draco, doesn't. This is the reason we have this conversation"

"Little Dragon doesn't like our jokes?"

"But we thought he did"

"We just wanted to see if he notices us"

"And make him smile"

"Yeah, he has such cute smile" they finished together looking at each other with far-away look.

Necromancer was totally gobsmacked. They were flirting with Draco? Flirting through pranking? And poor innocent Malfoy had no idea whatsoever.

Oh it's gold comedy.

He started laughing drawing attention of two red-heads. They looked at him waiting for an explanation.

"It's funny because Draco thought you don't like him. He was pouting and all. He even stabbed his apple. You guys better talk to him about your feelings. He likes straight answers"

"Okay but how do we win his heart?" Asked Fred looking unsure.

"Prank his enemies like your brother and his crew of idiots. He hates when they get close to him. Also, I would feel safer if you kept an eye on him"

"Oh Harrykins-"

"I think our friendship-"

"Will be disastrous for this school"

"Well, I have no idea what are you talking about" said looking as innocent as possible.

"Yeah sure sure"

"One day we will know all your secrets" said George as Fred ruffled Harry's black curls.

"Likewise" said Potter showing his sharp canines.

**~~~**

He spend evening in company of Goblins. Since he's do r all of his homework in History class he had time to visit Gringotts Bank to check on some formalities and stuff. And so to say, he didn't really know much about those kind of things so he took Professor Snape with him as well as for safety reasons.

"May your vaults run with gold"

"And may your enemies quiver with fear Mister Potter. I assume you are here for appointment?"

"Why yes I am Master Griphook. Came with Professor Snape just to be save. I hope he can be there with me?"

"Oh yes of course it would be splendid if he was with us. We don't know what we'll find"

They've been staying in big office. It had nice dark blue walls and oak furniture. On the walls hang maps and some documents. Griphook sat in big dark brown armchair and put papers and weird marble bowl on the desk. Harry and Severus sat across the Goblin.

"We'll do basic heritage test and then we'll discus other vault-realated problems" Creature said giving Potter small knive.

It was smooth sharp and golden with some flowery theme on it. Boy made tiny cut on his pinky finger. Tree drops of blood fell to the bowl. For couple of seconds nothing happend and young wizard thought that he did something wrong but then from the bowl came sea green smoke and then old looking scroll.

"Ah let's see" said Griphook tracing finger over document. "Oh interesting case indeed"

He looked at guests and they looked back both courious.

"There hasn't been a Necromancer in Britan for over two hundred years" murmured Goblin handing paper to Harry.

Dark lines showed names of his ancestors. His mom and dad. Tears started to show in green eyes but boy wouldn't let them fall. His name was above everything at the very beginning of the scroll.

Harrison James Potter-Black.

Huh.

So Harry was just shorter version of his name. A nickname.

And why Black? His mom was Pitter nee Evans not Black.

He'll ask Severus later.

Underneath the full name ther was a list of abilities and such.

Born on 31 July, 1980

Godric's Hollow, West Country, England, Great Britain. Halfblood. Necromancer. Parselmouth.

Everything looked all right but then he saw something really interesting.

"Excuse me but how come Professor Dumbledor is my magical guardian?" Boy asked Goblin. Next to him Snape frowned. " I've never seen that man before. I mean I didn't know of magic before getting the letter"

Goblin went ballistic. Harry could smell his anger coming in powerful waves from such a small body. He nearly shouted about law and stupidity of Dumbledor.

Potter looked at his teacher. Man didn't look much better. Having inside war with himself. Seeing the truth for the first time. Something broke in Potions Master. He knew that Headmaster wasn't to be trusted fully but _all of this_ just made it worse.

"I'm going to seal all your vaults from Dumbledor. He's been messing with them and the whole bank" said Griphook calming down a little, fury still in his eyes. "Right now we need to take you to our infirmary. He might put some potions or spells to control you"

Goblin stood up and lead guests to the really white room smelling of variety of herbs. Healers scanned them both. In the end Severus had on him couple of compulsion charms. But Harry he was stuffed with different potions and charms. Some of the charms were broken by the boy without him even knowing. All of Dumbledor's effort put to make Harry obedient and weak. Healers broke remaining charms and gave them counter-potions to break the effect of Headmaster's manipulative potions.

In meantime they've talked more about financial problems. Goblins made new account for Harry. He re-arranged some others. Put all the ancient books in one vault. Other magical objects like swords or jewelry in another vault. He got list of his mansions. Now that was terrifying and awesome. There was no real need to come back to the Dursleys since all of the mansions were heavily protected. Also Potter decided to keep the problem of _not-anymore guardian Dumbledore_ quiet. He didn't want old man finding out that he's fighting back. He knew Headmaster will find out eventually. But he trusted destiny or other cosmic force to choose the best moment for a surprise.

And so he needed new guardian.

Before even voicing his thought Severus said _yes_ and so he finally had some responisbile adult to take care of him.

"One last thing before we go" said young wizard. "I wanted to ask two questions. Firstly, how can I see whole genealogical tree of both side of family?"

"For it you'll need special potion. I'm sure your new guardian will help you" answered creature. Snape nodded his head looking at his protégé warmly.

"Alrighty, and what is this symbol next to my name here?" Asked Harry pointing at small symbol golden on old scroll. It looked like infinity or like two wedding rings.

"That's really courious" said Griphook looking concerned. Snape inspected symbol with a frown.

"It's symbol of bond but it doesn't say to who you are bonded" murmured man running hand through boy's unruly hair.

"Perhaps he hadn't met him or her" said Goblin trying to calm Severus down.

"That makes sense" said softly Snape after a while. Then he looked at necromancer who was busy looking at new heritage rings given by another Goblin.

"Something is worng with the test you took" dark-haired Wizard looked at creature. "We don't know why but someting is blocking it. Those rings are heritage rings of Potters and Blacks you'll possibly get more of them once we know more about your ancestors. We have our speculations but we need to confirm them"

Student nodded his head. Eyes shining and thoughts multiplying in his head.

After formal goodbye they apparated to Hogsmead and then walked rest of the way to the castle. Harry has been quiet the whole time. Professor holding him by the arm. They walked into the school and since it was so late already Snape let Harry sleep in his room on the couch.

Necromancer whispered goodnight to his guardian and hugged the pillow close. He had a lot to think about but he also was so tired after such a day. He fell asleep pretty quickly.

**~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> Sorry for being so busy (And when I say busy I mean lazy) and not writing regulary.  
> It's gonna be hard year.  
> Also slow updates.  
> And again English is my second language so I'm sure I'm making some mistakes. For those I AM SORRY.  
> Let me know if you like the story.  
> Bye


	6. Ghost business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape feels guilty of Harry's uobringing.   
> Harry hates Dumbledore.   
> Twins are so in love with Draco but he's innocent and stupid.   
> Bloody Baron is a softie when it comes to Slytherin students.

"I don't get it" said Harry rubbing sleep from his eyes. "I don't understand why you and Griphook reacted that way."

"It's just he knew about Petunia. He knew what kind of people he's leaving you with. And he didn't check on you even once" growl came out of Severus' throat. He didn't look at the boy. "He lied to everyone and I mean every person that cared about you."

Man put his coffee mug on the table. He still didn't look at Harry. His posture tense and eyes sparkling with anger.

"He convinced us you were spoiled brat. That you had everything you wanted and more. And we believed him. Because we hoped you will be raised in a good family. Because we knew you deserved one."

He became sad. Fury draining from tired body. Then he finally looked into green orbs.

"I knew your mom. And I knew your aunt. And somehow I believed Dumbledor. I knew that Petunia was the worst kind of person but Headmaster told me she changed. That after Lily's death, she promised to keep you save" Snape frowned anger coming back but this time at himself. "And I believed him. Like an idiot."

"It's not your fault, you know?" said Harry with little small on his face. "I don't blame you. In these short couple of days you did more for me than any adult for past eleven years. You gave me everything I could ask for and more."

Harry sighed. The more he thought about Dumbledor and his actions the his head hurt.

"Besides we can't do anything about it now." Severus looked at him surprised and opened his mouth to say something, to protest perhaps but Harry didn't let him. "Headmaster is manipulate, he's playing some sort of a game with us but untill we know more, we have to act as he wants us to." Boy-Who-Lived started pacing the room. "From what I understand, he's important in this world and he has great power ever it. So we have to pretend beacuse there's nothing we can do now."

Professor put his hand on his shoulder and looked deeply into Avada-green eyes.

"We will find a way to break free from Dumbledor's clutches. I promise you, I will give you your freedom."

~·~·~

"Bloody Baron, sir?"

Ghost looked at scrawny dark haired boy.

"I wanted to talk about something extremely important with you, uh, sir. You see it's also really personal so if you could follow me somewhere privet?"

Potter walked into dusty, empty, kinda cold classroom and Bloody Baron went through a wall, obviously.

"So," started Harry fidgeting a little. "I'd prefer if the information stayed a secred as long as possible but thruth tends to come out anyways." He took a big breath and closed his eyes. "I'm a Necromancer."

Chuckle broke the silence in old room. Boy opened his eyes confused.

"You're not suprised?"

"No, I am not. Believe it or not but we could sens someting or rather someone pulling at us. And we know now who it was. Of course when I say "we" I mean all Hogwarts's ghost except Binns."

"Yeah, he's really weird. Why is that he doesn't know?"

"Ignorance would be my guess" said man. On his semi-transparent face could be seen a sign of disgust mixed with amusement. "He most of the time forgets he's even a ghost."

"Mhmm. I guess that makes sense. Could you tell others to keep quiet about my little secret?"

"Yes, I believe you have a reputation to uphold."

"Especially when it comes to Dumbledore."

"Your secret is safe with us" said Slytherin's ghost flying closer to the kid, bringing with him whiff of colder air.

"Thank Merlin, I was scared for a moment" murmured Harry with half-closed eyes. Despite of 9 hours of sleep he felt drained.

The other wanted to say something in return, probably comment on boy's yawn, but he's been interrupted by nervous kid walking into the class.

"Here you are Harry" said Neville sweating at the sign of Bloody Baron. "I have a letter for you." He showed crumpled piece of paper into Potter's hand.

Said kid read letter with almost sad expression.

"Dumbledor wants me in his office."

_-_-_

"Lemon drop?"

"No thank you, what can I help you with Headmaster?"

"Are you settling good Harry?" Asked man with grandfatherly tone.

"Yes, Hogwarts is even more amazing than I imagined."

"It is truly beautiful place indeed." Albus looked into kid's eyes. "I must say it was quite a surprised to see you get sorted into Slytherin."

"Oh, yeah, I suppose. Hat told me my parents were in Gryffindor. It had problem deciding between Revenclaw and Slytherin, you see. I just told it to choose house in which I could grow without much people bothering me." Lied necromancer with fake enthusiasm to keep up his mask. Also started looking around the room in wonder when he felt something or rather certain someone prodding at his mental shields.

"Why is that my boy?"

"I didn't have much friends back home." Harry signed, his eyes looking at floor. He tried to look pathetic which wasn't really that hard considering he was in a great need of nap. "I'm not used to crowds, all in all Dursleys are small family. Wife, husband, kid plus me of course."

"It's important for me that you feel here like at home. I believe it's my duty to see you happy Mr. Potter. After all I knew your parents."

"Did you really?" asked Harry nearly puking from fakeness coming from the man.

"Ah yes, Lily was amazing with potions and your father was the greatest prankster this school had. Let me just-" Headmaster stood from his chair and walked towards big chest laying beside desk. He took out cloak and gave it to his student.

"It was James's" explained Professor as younger put it around himself. "It's Invisibility Cloak that was given to your father by his father and his father before him and so on and on. But now it belongs to you."

Harry didn't have to fake his amazement. The cloth felt silky in his fingers, flowing through like a water. It didn't feel alive. But it felt familiar. And he didn't understand why.

"James and his friends. They called themselves Maruders. Jolly group they were, I remember that one time when-"

**BOOM.**

The floor shook with force of explosion.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Harry cluthing hand at his chest trying to calm his running heart.

"Come Harry. I have to go." Said Dumbledore showing boy out of his office. He went to see the couse of explosion.

Harry was courious but he had enough of Headmaster for today. Boy-Who-Lived walked to find Draco.

~°~°~

He found Malfoy in Snape's room.

"Someone pranked Ron" said Draco as a greeting. "He found that small ball laying on his way to Great Hall and he took it with him. Couple of minutes later the ball exploted." Said blonde gesticulating wildly.

"It was loud" murmured Potter.

"Yes, very. But the best thing? It turned Ron into a girl."

"Are you serious?" Laughing asked green-eyed.

"It was so funny. Weasley got turned into a girl with pig-tails and PINK DRESS" Draco couldn't catch a breath, there were tears running down his cheeks.

Severus just rolled his eyes at the two and went back to marking essays. Small smirk tugging at his mouth. Youngest Weasley was a nuisance. 

"Sereves him right after what he did to me today" said blonde and started explaining after seeing confusion on Harry's face.

"I was minding my business walking to the library and ge snuck up on me and throwed stinnging hex." Muttered angrily Dray. "Don't worry Sev was there in a moment." Reasured his friend.

Harry put on his thinking face. He had strange feeling he knew who pranked Ron. Not that was hard to deduce. He will need to talk with his friend about certain twins later. 

It was really hard, long day for Harry. He decided he will tell his guardian about ghost in potions's class later. 

Now he wanted to sleep.

And sleep he did.

This time there was forest. With all kinds of animals in it. And they all wanted to snuggle to Harry. He looked at sandy colored wolf rolling around in grass with big black dog. Next to him laid stag nuzzling its nose into boy's hair.

In the shadow of spruces stood a man. His dark cloak showed only tip of the nose and mysterious, nearly white eyes. He looked at dark-haired kid petting fiery red fox between the ears. 

"Take your time" he whispered. "I will be waiting for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done.  
> I got a brilliant idea about this fanfic. It's gonna be epic.   
> I hope you're feeling well.  
> Let me know what do you think about this story.   
> Have a cookie ( : : )  
> BYEEE


	7. Secrets and confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayyee,  
> Harry and Sev are talking about decisions.  
> We get a glimpse of what the fuck are Ron and Hermione doing.  
> Also fake stutter is annoying stutter.

"Have you heard the news?" whispered Draco, his eyes following text in big leather book before him.

"What news?" asked Harry, looking up from is transfiguration essay. Glasses crooked, black smudge on pale cheek, hair as always messy.

"Weasel snucked on to 3rd floor yesterday after curfew. Nearly got eaten by three- headed dog on the way," blond glared at Pansy when she stole his potions essay. "Filch caught him running away screaming. Ginger's got a week detention with Hagrid."

Harry just hummed, worrying bottom lip between teeth. His mind was on Halloween feast. That troll almost killed Granger if not for the teachers' fast reaction, she would be puddle of blood and guts. His body shooked at that mental image.

He scratched at his nose, frowning a little.

He, of course, noticed weird behavior of Professor Quirrell. Fainting didn't seem like a result of fear, it looked more like blacking out from exhaustion. He saw faint aura professor as he laid face down on floor. There was something seriously wrong. 

"Whatever is happening with all of this," he moved his finger in circular motion, "is result of Dumbledor's manipulations."

"What are you gonna do with it?" whispered Pansy looking staright into his eyes. 

"I think I'm gonna play his game or rather, pretend that I do." Dark flame flared in his Avada-green eyes. 

"Hey, I know you're sad because of what happened at Hollaween feast but don't worry. There will be more occasions" murmured Draco.

"Yeah, summer solstice is good for those kind of things too." Pansy looked at her black nails and gave back essay she stole.

"I know that. But you know. It would be easier in Samhain? Summer solstice isn't as powerful anchor for the dead" sulked Harry. 

They wanted to celebrate Halloween or rather Samhain the proper way. Wake up the spirits, talk to them and pay respect. But nooo, no, there had to be troll lose in the school. And the Granger girl almost died, so their plans fell apart like sand castle meeting the wave.

"Anyways, I've heard that Granger's parents are thinking about transferring her from Hogwarts to Beauxbatons" said Pansy, her homework finished laid on her right, the girl busy painting her nails black.

"Will they come get her?" asked Draco.

"Next week, yeah. They've also gotten letters about her attitude in class from different students in different houses, so you know, it's embarrassing for them in a way."

"There's nothing wrong with know-it-all kind of person" murmured Harry only half focused on their conversation. "But she acted like she was better than everyone and that is exactly what doomed her."

The trio was silent for a while then Pansy stood up amd packed her scrolls of parchment. She told them she had to go check on Blaise. Draco also left, he had to write a letter to his parents.

Harry had a professor to talk to.

**▫▪▫▪▫**

"Sev"

"Mhmm" dark-haired man looked up from his book.

"I think there's someting wrong with our DADA professor and I'm not talking about that unnatural stutter" Harry said quietly then looked at the flames in the fireplace. "At first I didn't notice, it was really faint but then when Quirrell fainted I saw it. He was exhausted, his soul wasn't as bright as it was in the begining of the school year. It's beacuse his mind, soul and body are keeping alive another soul."

Snape looked concerned but interested at the same time, cogs moving in his head.

"He's possessed?" 

"It looks like it but I'm not sure of the specifics of this relation" boy paused. "Perhaps it would be better if we talked to him?"

"How do we know he won't attack us?"

"Well his presence, I mean this soul, doesn't feel bad. It's more like lost than anything"

"There's something you're not telling me" said accusingly Potions Master.

Potter looked at his feet trying to look small and innocent.

"You know how Headmaster goes around saying that the Dark Lord isn't dead and will come back? Well, I'm pretty sure it's him possessing Quirrell"

Professor rubbed his nose, eyes closed, he sighed and sat on sofa. With a wave of his hand he beconed Necromancer to sit next to him.

"If it is really the Dark Lord then I have to tell you a story. And we're going to need a lot of tea with it."

And so the boy listened. He heard a story of love and friendship, of sacrifice and courage, passion, hate, pain and so much more. Emotion thick in Severus' voice, his face not as stoic as usually, black eyes full of regret and sadness. Green eyes looking at the man wondering how the hell this man is still standing and living after all he's been through.

"So you were a Death Eater and Volde- sorry- Dark Lord used to be good and brilliant and sane but then someting changed and he become monster. And when he killed mom and dad you went to Dumbles and became his spie?"

"Yes, I didn't realize that **he** was a monster. And when I saw his true colors it was too late."

"What about mom? Were you in love with her?"

Snape spluttered for a minute, eyes comically wide.

"No! I loved her like a sister. Lily was my first friend and I was really protective of her. I liked to think that I was better brother than Petunia a sister" teacher looked sad, grief coming back to those onyx-like eyes. "Headmaster didn't really realise I loved Lily like a sister, so he likes to use her image like a symbol of lost lover and everything good that I had when I refuse to do his dirty work for him."

"All right, that actually make sense. You were like a brother to my mother but you loved romantically someone else."

"Yes" Sev looked shocked, how did the boy know that?

"I saw your expression when you were telling me about sane and passionate You-Know-Who. You loved him, didn't you?"

"Yes. Yes I did" answered man with broken voice, his hand curled in to a fist, knuckles going white.

"That doesn't make you bad, you know?" Said the Boy-Who-Lived after couple of minutes. "The fact that you loved him and that you were Death Eater. And honestly maybe not all you did was great but it's okay, we all make mistakes. That's what makes uus human. And I really like you and appreciate what you did and how you helped me through this short period of time. But the prophecy thingy sounds fishy to me. Just like, the lady was drunk and spewing prophecy in the middle of some pub with bad reputation? It sounds, well... fake or staged."

"I know, believe me, but I wasn't thinking straight and neither did Dark Lord. And Headmaster said the prophecy was true and self-fulfilling" Putting his empty cup down on the coffee table he chuckled without mirth. "I wouldn't be surprised if the whole prophecy was staged by **him** on **his** orders."

Severus stood up and put warm hand on small boy's shoulder comfortingly.

"Come, we have Dark Lord to confornt."

**▫▪▫▪▫**

"Hel-llo Sev-sever-rus an-and Mis-Mister Pott-potter wha-what can I d-do f-for you-u?"

"Just stop it, lose the stutter, it's ridiculous" said Snape.

"Yeah please it hurts" whined Harry at the same time.

"Umm" Quirrell looked at duo, question written on his face.

"We know about You-Know-Who and this whole possession/parasite thingy" the boy made quote marks with his fingers. "But also it would be cool if you didn't kill me, actually Sev hates Dumbles and would prefer being a Death Eater than a spie for Order of the Flaming Nuggets, and AND I really hate Dublebee and I hope he'll choke on his lemon drop."

Severus rolled his eyes upwards, wondering how the hell did he get such a weird ward to take care of. And how said ward managed to grow on him so much.

"We also have to discuss a matter of prophecy. We think that it may be fake or staged up by Dumbledore."

DADA Professor blinked a couple of times and sat on a chair behind his desk. Severus sat at the desk looking all gracefully and our green-eyed baby-boy decided to sit on the floor.

Quirrell's eyes turned red and his voice deepend.

"It would seem like some things have taken different turn than anyone would have guessed" said Voldemort. "Tell me how come you haven't killed each other yet?" He asked dynamic duo staring hard at the youngest who automatically rubbed his lightning scar.

"We've found out that we have a lot in common and saw through Headmaster's lies." murmured Potions Master.

"I've been abused" said too cheerfully for that kind of statement Harry. Quirrellmort looked at him with 'what the hell' expression. "My relatives were the worst kind of muggles. They tried to beat the magic out of me. They've never told me about my magic and treated me worse than a house elf. And of course it was all Dumblele's doing. He also named himself my magical guardian and stole money from my vaults. And let's not forget about multiple blocks and charms he put on me."

"We have enough of Dumbledore's manipulations. So we started to question a lot of things around us. We think that prophecy was staged so Dumbledore could use someone to kill you and then take the achievement for himself and of course kill the boy after he become useless."

"I also wanted to tell you that um Twinkledum wants me to become friends with Ron Weasley and solve with him mysteries and shit. Headmaster put something in the castle as a bath for **you** so I would go after the thing to protect it from **you** " said boy stressing the 'you's while looking at his DADA teacher.

"Yes, he indeed hid Philosopher's Stone in the castle and I want it, no I need it. I need a new body."

"I don't think that's a good idea. Firstly, how do you know that the stone is real? It could be a fake for all you know. Secondly, we need to stabilize you first. Holding onto somebody's soul, mind and body makes you sane so we need to keep you that way. And thirdly, it would be for the best if we could get you somehow your original body so you wouldn't go around possessing people."

Older men looked at the boy surprised. Harry was smart and cunning but at the same time acting like a two year old on a sugar high. 

It was completely adorable.

Rest of the Saturday they spent looking through different ritual books to find the best way for Voldemort to come back. Quirrellmort switching between Dark Lord and Quirinus. Harry tought that his professor was more likeable without stupid stutter. And that was his last thought before he fell asleep on floor in Quirrellmorts private chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, It's been a while.  
> *Don't hit me, ouch*  
> Sorry, sorry.  
> But I'm here now so yeah.  
> Chapter 7, what do ya think of that?  
> Keep in mind that English is my 2nd language.  
> I'm sorry for the mistakes if they are any.  
> And yeah these children are gonna swear, they have attitude.  
> Thank you for all of the support.  
> Also how the fuck do you use this site. Ao3 could you be clearer, please. The story isn't complete but I don't know to change it into "in writing" or something like that. Help XD  
> Let me know whatcha think, alright?  
> Byee


	8. Uptade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me

I am officially abandoning this fanfic.

I thought I could write a good story but it turns out that I thought wrong.

The pacing is too fast, all of this is just ugh.

It's kinda cringy.

And I think it's mostly because I'm not used to writing long stories and I see parts of some things and just that. I can't write a long story because I don't have a clear, full picture in mind. Also here comes the language barrier. 

maybe, and it's a big maybe, I will come back sometime and rewrite this so it's better.

Thank you for the support. Thanks for staying with me for so long.

Bye


End file.
